Gates of Gloom
| nextepisode= }} Gates of Gloom is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the fiftieth overall. Premise While Mystery Inc. are away, an earthquake sucks down citizens of Crystal Cove beneath the earth! Synopsis The gang arrives at an airport in Crystal Cove, alongside Mayor Nettles and Velma's mom. After dropping off Velma's mom at the Spook Museum, it's become clear that Crystal Cove has become deserted, and everyone in town has been "eaten" by the ground. Later that day, after witnessing Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone vanish, the gang goes to Fred's house to discuss the Planispheric Disc, Nibiru, the cursed treasure, and an upcoming planetary alignment. The ground then starts to shake and open, which fails to suck the gang. Soon an armored mole-like truck emerges from the hole and Kriegstaffebots come out, shooting at the gang. Fred uses the traps in his house to literally cut the robots into pieces. The gang sets off beneath Crystal Cove, and discovers everyone in town (including the prisoners) working for Professor Pericles and the rest of the original Mystery Incorporated. After hearing a conversation between the old Mystery Inc., the gang devise a tactical plan to bust everyone out and shut down the operation. Shaggy and Scooby go undercover as Kriegstaffelbots, while Fred and the girls use a now-heavily armored Mystery Machine to attack the robots. After the word is spread, the armored Mystery Machine invades the mines and attacks the robots. At the same time, Sheriff Stone leads a rebellion against the Kriegstaffelbots and Pericles, destroying every Kriegstaffebot they encounter. Shaggy is discovered to be a fake and is ordered to be shot to death, but an angry Scooby defends his buddy and wildly shoots down all the Kriegstaffelbots aiming at Shaggy. The battle tilts in favor of the citizens of Crystal Cove as hundreds of Kriegstaffelbots are destroyed and the mines sabotaged. Soon, a remaining number of Kriegstaffelbots stop Fred, Velma, and Daphne in their tracks, forcing them to blow up the Mystery Machine (in which everyone thought they were). It turns out that the Mystery Machine was remotely controlled by Fred, Velma, and Daphne in a different car. After all is resolved and the doorway to the cursed treasure is opened, the gang gears up with the relics and follows the original Mystery Incorporated into the caverns. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mayor Nettles * Sheriff Bronson Stone Villains: * Kriegstaffebots * Old Mystery Incorporated ** Professor Pericles ** Mr. E ** Brad Chiles ** Judy Reeves Other characters: * Lt. Tomina Kasanski * Angie Dinkley * Dale Dinkley * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Paula Rogers * Colton Rogers * Fred Jones, Sr. * Alice May * Blaine LeFranc * Curator Vronsky * Dan Fluunk * Ernesto * Jax Minner * Gorgeous G * Howard E. Roberts * J.R. Kipple * Randy Warsaw * Skipper Shelton * Nova Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Airport ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum ** Crystal Cove Police Department ** Jones mansion ** Underground caverns Objects * Heart of the Jaguar * Segundo Llave * Tercero Llave * Cuarto Llave * Primero Llave * Ice cream * Planispheric Disk Vehicles * Plane * The Mystery Machine * Drill machine * The Enigma Machine * Angie Dinkley's car Cast Continuity * Mystery Inc., along with Angie, retrieved the Heart of the Jaguar from Yucatán after traveling their in the previous episode; they were first told about it by the Nova possessed-Anunnaki in . * Professor Pericles took command of the Kriegstaffebots in . * Nova has been in the hospital since after being seriously wounded from falling out of a damaged helicopter in mid-flight and into the Horrible Herd's stampede in . * Professor Pericles implanted cobra larvae in Mr. E's spinal column in . * Brad and Judy were surgically altered to look like Fred and an old Daphne, respectively, in and are still waiting for Professor Pericles to approve the reversal procedure. * Alice May was the Ghost Girl and Obliteratrix in and , respectively; some of her prison sentence was seen in . * Howard E. Roberts appeared in . * Curator Vronsky appeared in . * Gorgeous G was Cassidy Williams's hairdresser in . * J.R. Kipple was Mayor Nettles's publicist also in The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! * Randy Warsaw appeared in * Dan Fluunk appeared in and Wrath of the Krampus, respectively. * Blaine LeFranc appeared in . Notes/trivia * This is the first in a three-part story which is continued in Through the Curtain, and concluded in Come Undone. * Scooby announces the "previously on..." recap. * Space Kook makes an appearance in a now destroyed Spook Museum. * Frank Welker and Kate Higgins are uncredited as Barty Blake and Janet Nettles, respectively. * This marks the first time a single Scooby-Doo series has reached fifty episodes. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as Kriegstaffebots Cultural references * The dialog between Fred and Daphne after the destruction of the Mystery Machine: "What have I done?" "What you had to do. What you always do, turn traps into a fighting chance to live," is a reference to similar words between Kirk and Bones after the destruction of the Enterprise in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Fred even talks in a similar mannerism to Kirk. * Shaggy's line, "Danger, Danger, Run, Will Robinson, Run," is a reference to both the line "Danger, Will Robinson" from Lost in Space and the line "Run Forest, Run," from Forest Gump. * Scooby's line, "They drew first blood, not me" is a quote from the film, First Blood, starring Sylvester Stallone. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When at the Jones mansion, Velma is talking to the rest of the gang, Shaggy's eyebrows are missing, and it is unlikely for his hair to hide them. * As the people of Crystal Cove are beginning the uprising, Nan is seen without her hat. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs * Velma substitutes the Spook Museum name for the Broken Spine, which is actually the name for the bookstore within the museum (and where the gang primarily visits), but she addresses it as if the bookstore's name represented the entire museum. * Despite having served in the Air Force, Nettles struggles with the rocks. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 18, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes